


Arthurs first shopping trip

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Clothes, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Romance, Shopping, joy, lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You wonder if Arthur wants to buy some new clothes, because he is wearing the same clothes since high scoool.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Arthurs first shopping trip

*You are wearing Arthurs dark red long sleeve sweater again. Only his sweater and your underwear actually and Arthur watched you walking around the apartment, making coffee in the morning. You slept in his sweater. Wearing his clothes at night while sleeping with his arms wrapped around you feels like a double embrace. Its your personal tent, your pillow fort, your comfort zone.   
*One part of your body always has to be naked at night eighter your legs when you are wearing his sweaters and shirts, or you would be topless when you are wearing his Pj pants. The exposed part of your body always stays in contact with his naked body parts. Skin on skin. You both need the sensation of each others skin to feel save at night. To feel whole.  
*When its a really really cold winter night and the radiator doesnt really do its duty anymore, you both will use one pillow together and lie there cheek on cheek, breathing upon each others faces. Skin on skin contact is just something he needs to feel that you are here all the time. That you aren`t leaving his side and when you stand up to go to the bathroom at nigtht, he would always wake up and wait until you are back again, so he can contiunue to doze off. Its like your skin on his is the only thing that makes him fall asleep.  
*You both hava a thing for each others skin. You romanticize it a lot. You love to discover every detail of his skin while making love. Every wrinkle, every facklele, evry spot and birth mark, every scar,... You let yor fingers wander across his body like he was a canvas and you are drawing a painting on him. A blank page to write poems on.  
*Sometimes you let you nose discover every corner, every curve of his skin and just breathe him in. Arthur skin is your fave scent in the whole world. You would recognize it out of anyone elses personal perfume.  
*Arthur just wants skin contact all the time. He is a sucker for locking hands and fingers. Even at night while he is asleep. He loves to wake up with his hand in yours, knowing you weren`t just a dream he created in his head to help him sleep.  
*Arthur loves to see you walk around in his clothes, His sweaters, shirts and PJs are something he had all his life. He never bought himself some new things. Not because he didnt cared about his looks, he actually did. He was often wondering about if his hair looks okay and how he might look in the eyes of a pretty girl. But there was just little money and when he got payed there was rent to pay and food to buy, especially fot his mum. When there was too little money left to buy enough food, he would always buy foor for Penny only. Because he didnt eat much anyway and he never wanted his mother to think that he cannot take care of both of them. So new clothes was just something he thought about but never actually bought. He had one outfit that he was wearing when there was a special occasion like a stand up comedy act at Pogos. The dark red vest and pants with the white shirt underneath.  
*His clothes have seen so much. They were with him since he was a teenager and as much as you loved his faded sweaters, you kept wondering if he wished for new clothes without saying something, because he might be embarrassed about owning the same clothes he got at a thrift store when he was still in hight scool.  
*Arthurs reaction when you asked him if you should go and buy him some new stuff is very shy. He just nodds but he didnt want you to spent your money to buy him clothes. It makes him feel kinda guilty, because he isnt used to someone buying him things. You didnt had much money eighter but you really want to share the ittle you have.  
*When you go out shopping together Arthur doesnt even know where to start. He is overwhelmed by all the things he could buy. He never really went shopping for clothes, especially new ones that aren`t second hand. He starts out real insecure at first. Holding your hand while walking around the shop, his big puppy eys focused on everything that catches his eye.  
*When he finds something he likes, he touches the fabric very carefully and let his hand slide all over it to FEEl the fabric. To get an idea of how it would feel onn his skin while wearing it. He touches it a little too long and intense so people start to look at him.  
*You ask him if he wants to try it on and he gets to the changing rooms, kinda nervous because he never did that. He`s even nervous about taking his own shirt off in there and asks you to join him. You take a look around ,so none of the people who work here would notice, and joyn him, so he feels comfortable enough to change his clothes in a public place.  
*You help him unbottom his white shirt and help him to get into the new one. Arthur let his hand slide all over his body. Over his chest, the sleeves. The tip of his fingers move like is reading braille. Fascinated by how unfamilar the fabric feels like. As much as he wanted new clothes, he wasnt sure how he felt about it. His old, faded ones seemd to become a second skin for him.   
*Arthur is very critical with the new clothes and askes you for your opinion every single time he tries on something new. You would stand there in the changing room together, bringing much more clothes in there as it is allowed to and just try one piece after another.  
*In some things he looks so stunning it takes your breath away and you can barely say something. Arthur still doesnt really know what he is looking for and rans his fingers through his hair all the time.  
*Some clothes look kinda funny because he choosed to put them on to make you laugh. And you both crack up in that small room, crying real tears from laughing so hard. "Shhhht, oh my god they will hear us" he whispers, tears from laughing running down his face, and you would press him against the mirror and kiss him.  
*One of the funny clothes he really wants are some socks with cats doing Yoga on it. Arthur thinks they`re adorable and really wants them. So you put them beside to buy them later.  
*Arthur also picks a dark red shirt he really likes and decides to buy this one. Dark red was always his fave color. So its new but its still the color he is familar with. You tell him that he looks stunning in it and his face lights up, the sweetest smile on his lips. Its so easy to make him happy. He truly enjoys the little things and doesnt ask for much.   
*After a while he gets very comfortable with shopping and he actually starts to enjoy trying on different things. He realizes how clothes can make him feel different. Confident. And he is very surprised that he actually likes to wear suits. He picks a black one with a dark red tie and needs to know how it feels to wear it.  
*To you ,seeing Arthur in a black suit just takes your breath away once again. He is the most handsome man you have ever seen in your life and you cannot help but think about if this is how he might look like on your wedding day. You never told him ,but you knew that you wanted to marry him . And some day you would ask him.  
*Arthur is looking into the mirrow while he is wearing the black suit and you can tell that he isn`t even looking at himself but at your reflection standing behind him. He smiles his most innocent smile as he askes you to put on a dress, so he can get an idea of how the both of you might look like on your wedding day.  
*Your heart just stopped.  
"Arthur....are you ....are you serious about this? " you ask him with tears in your eyes.  
"Of course. I was thinking about that a lot the last few weeks. I always imagin how you`ll look like as my bride".  
You tell him that you were thinking about the same thing and there is nothing that you can do but kiss him. His lips never tasted sweeter.  
*After you finished your kiss you both leave the changing rooms and Arthur picks you a beautiful dress. Its not an wedding dress but a real beautiful one. He knows exactly what you would like and what would suit you. "C`mon" he says, excited like a kid that is about to open its presents "You gotta try that on. I can`t wait to see you in this".  
*He gets in th suit again and you put on the dress he picked for you. Artie helps you to close the zip on the back. His eyes are wide open while he gazes at you, watering with tears of love as he hugs you from behind. His arms wrapped around your waist. Your protector.  
*" You are so unbelivable beautiful, my love. I wish I could afford this" he whispers in your ear while you are both looking at the reflection in the mirror. And you tell him that its okay that you cant buy this. That all you need is each other. Money doent even matter.  
*He kisses you on the cheek "I promise you. I will save as much money as possible and we will come back and buy this and then get married. I mean...look at us" he points at the mirror. You both look so incredibly happy. "We are meant to be".


End file.
